User blog:Langesam1234/Operation only (Episode)
Operation Only is the fourth episode of The Matrix. It is the 4th episode of The Matrix. Plot * Cohen wakes up in his house. Cohen knows that the saviors are in his house. Cohen shoots and kills the saviors. Cohen goes outside. Cohen tells Claudia and Connor that something was among activities. Cohen gets in his car. Cohen drives to work. At work Cohen meets Jeffrey and Danny to tell them about a computer hack. Jeffrey puts a virus into Cohen's computer and then he destroys it. Cohen knows that Jeffrey did it and then Jeffrey is arrested by police. Cohen tells Connor and Claudia that I will meet Jeffrey in prison. Cohen drives to the police station. At The police station Cohen goes inside the police station. Cohen tells the police that he may need to meet Jeffrey. Cohen Goes underground. In the underground cells Cohen tells Jeffrey that the rule may not apply. Jeffrey tells Cohen right. Cohen tells Connor, Claudia and Danny to not do it. The prison guards and inmates try to murder Claudia and then Cohen kills the prison guards and inmates. Cohen kills the security guards and then heads to the prison yard. * On the rooftop Cohen has a group of SWAT and bodyguards and then he Shoots and kills them. Cohen leaves the police station. Cohen escapes with Claudia and Connor and then the saviors arrive and then Cohen kills them. Cohen leaves with Claudia and Connor. Cohen goes to the boat. At the boat Cohen talks with Claudia and Connor to tell them about information that will insist and pay. Cohen goes to his car. Cohen goes to the supply store. Cohen buys supplies from Danny. Cohen takes The supplies with him. Cohen goes to the place. Cohen stops at the place to tell The Oracle a response. The Oracle tells Cohen that you are doing this. Cohen takes The response from The Oracle. * Cohen goes to a Japanese club house. Cohen goes inside a Japanese clubhouse with Connor. In the Japanese club house Cohen and Connor finds out that a Triad agent named Takahasse (Eugene Mirman) to find out and then Cohen shoots and kills Takahasse and a Triad member named Ice-D (Euegene Levy) to find out and then Cohen shoots and kills Ice-D. Cohen and Connor has a group of triads and then he shoots and kills them and then then they escape and Then shoot and kill more triads. Cohen and Connor gets back in the car. Cohen and Connor goes to a nightclub. At the nightclub Cohen tells Connor good day to know. Cohen and Connor tells Claudia that they had a nice day. Connor tells Claudia and Claudia bye. Connor goes to his car and then drives. * Cohen tells Claudia that everything was a good day. Claudia tells Cohen right. Cohen tells Claudia that It's very important to survive. A group of security guards shoot at Cohen and then Cohen kills the security guards with Claudia and then they escape the nightclub. Cohen and Claudia drives away from the nightclub. They go to the delivery company to talk about it. Deaths * Saviors - Killed for breaking in. * Prison Guards - Killed for trying to kill the police. * Inmates - Killed for trying to kill Cohen. * SWAT - Killed for taking over. * Security Guards - Killed for taking over the yard. * Bodyguards - Killed for trying to kill Cohen. * Takahasse - Killed for supplying over Triads. * Ice-D - Killed for exacting revenge. * Triads - Killed for trying to kill Cohen and Connor. * Nightclub Security - Killed for trying to kill Cohen and Claudia.